The Ultimate Spider-Man 2 (2020 film)
The Ultimate Spider-Man 2 is the biggest movie released in 2020 and is the sequel to The Ultimate Spider-Man (2017 film), which was part of Marvel Universe's Phase 3 and this film will be a part of Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase 4 after the horrible war between the rounding heroes of earth and the galaxies against Thanos in The Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 and The Avengers: Infinity War Part 2, two films that Spider-Man played a huge role in. This movie, in Phase 4, will go along with Captain Marvel: Rise Of Kree, Doctor Strange vs Dormammu, Captain America: A New Soldier, Black Panther: Morlun Rising, and the rest of the Spider-Man series and Marvel movies that will take over the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Sony Studios has given up Spider-Man and his rights, giving it back to Marvel Studios, who now has whole control over Spider-Man.'' James Gunn will direct this second film of the saga until the fourth film. ''Roberto Orci, Shane Black, and Justin Theroux will be the screen-writers for the film, while Anthony Russo ''will produce the film. ''Hans ''Zimmer will be doing the soundtracks and scores once more. Gunn, the director, said that; ''This movie will be completely different from the first film of the saga. I was proud to honor that film as one of the best action-packed films of 2017 and now I will honor once again to direct three more films after that. This movie will be different because the audience will see how much Thanos has made an impact on the world, including Manhattan, although he did not damage it. It takes place three months after the events of Thanos's worldly attack and takes place fairly a year after Kingpin's crime. I promise that most of you can relate to the main villain; because of what Thanos's did, he became a villain. This movie, we would want to focus and balance on the lives of Peter Parker AND Spider-Man. The movie will be released in December 11th, 2020. Movie Length 2 Hours, 40 Minutes, 24 Seconds Cast * Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Kendall Jenner as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Tyler Posey as Harry Osborn * Channing Tatum as Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Cobie Smulders as Director Maria Hill * Eric Lange as J. Jonah Jameson * Michael Keaton as Norman Osborn * Matthew McConaughey as Donald Menken * Kevin Spacey as Alex O'Hirn/RHINO * Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Ashley Kafka * Sally Field as Aunt May * Nina Dobrev as Betty Brant * Terry Crews as Herman Schultz/Shocker * Douglas Booth as Flash Thompson * Josh Brolin as Thanos (opening flashbacks) Story Three months after Thanos's horrible attack on Earth, Spider-Man's leadership of the Young Avengers, and roughly a year after Kingpin's crime empire was taken down, everything has changed; Oscorp Industries has been funding for the investments around the world because of the attack on earth. Norman Osborn comes back to New York after being in San Francisco with his son, Harry Osborn, for boarding school, who Peter now befriends. But Peter, as he witnesses the new vigilante known as Black Cat, slowly building up their friendship, knows that Oscorp is up to something; the effect of Thanos's attack has affected many. The rise of a new figure comes and Spider-Man must stop him before he causes chaos in the streets of Manhattan. Peter now understands what Thanos has created; a new villain. With Peter's nightmares continuing to haunt him, he knows that it is a new phase in his career as Spider-Man. Plot The film starts with Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle at a construction site when she traveled to Los Angeles because of a huge attack that an alien named, Thanos, was doing. The rest of The Avengers are rounding up and Spider-Man remembers nearly being killed by Thanos. Thanos is about to slaughter Spider-Man when he trapped him, but then Bucky Barnes throws the shield at Thanos. Peter wakes up violently, putting his hands on his face, sighing. He takes a shower after Aunt May tells him to wake up. He looks outside, as he realizes it is almost Christmas in New York City and he gets emotional when he learns it is in a week and it's the first Christmas without Uncle Ben. "Good morning, Aunt May". "Morning, honey. How did you sleep last night? You look kind of beat." "Sorry, Aunt May. Just haven't had so much sleep lately. Late nights, ya know (shrugs hysterically)." "Well, Peter Parker, young man; you must have at least 10 hours of sleep each night." They have a "moment" as they are bonding. Reception/Budget Nightly Budget- $97.8 million Opening Weekend- $301.4 million United States Gross- $436.5 million All Foreign States Gross- $608.5 million Worldwide Gross- $1045 billion Broke Marvel Cinematic Universe records and well as 2020 Box Office Mojo Records more than last film! Ranked 4th best Marvel film after The Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, The Avengers: Infinity War Part 2, and Captain America: Civil War. Ranked #1 Spider-Man film The reasons the movie grossed very high was because it actually had a story and parts of it related to how much affect Thanos's attack made and Kingpin's crime lore. The film continued to have hilarious humor especially by Peter Parker/Spider-Man himself.